


Double the Surprise, Triple the Birthday (SaeranxReader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: You and the RFA put together a surprise party for your boyfriend, Saeran and his twin brother. But that isn't all the night has in store for you.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417531
Kudos: 30





	Double the Surprise, Triple the Birthday (SaeranxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first time writing for Saeran! Any feedback is appreciated on characterization! But I so enjoyed writing all of the characters together; it's fun to see them interacting in a normal way such as this. Thank you to everyone for still reading and being interested in my writing; I always appreciate all of the kudos, views, and comments! Enjoy! <3

Today was the day. You’d been planning this celebration for the twins for almost a whole month. The ice cream cake, one-half vanilla for Saeyoung and the other half chocolate for your Saeran, was due to be finished any moment by the decorator. You’d asked Zen to pick that up on his way to the venue, rented out by the one and only Jumin Han. Thankfully everyone seemed to be on board for helping you celebrate the twins’ birthday. 

“What time will they be here?” Yoosung asked excitedly as he helped you inflate the balloons, handing them to you so that you could draw faces on them with a permanent marker. 

You chuckled at the blonde boy’s eager smile and tone of voice; he was like the little brother you’d never had, honestly. So you were happy to take him under your wing upon joining the RFA. “Soon. They should be finishing up at the shop in about a half-hour. I was able to persuade Vanderwood to distract them.” You glanced down at your phone to look at the time, noting that Jaehee should’ve been there already. “Hm. Jaehee was supposed to bring the PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips by now. I hope everything is all right. I know she’s busy.” 

As if on cue, the door to the party hall flew open and in walked the bespectacled assistant, laden with several bags. “Hello. I’m so sorry for my lateness. I was helping Mr. Han wrap up a few things at the office. He’ll be here shortly, as well. He wanted to make sure Elizabeth was settled before coming.” The brunette woman smiled as she approached you and Yoosung and you stood to envelop her in a soft hug. 

“Thanks, Jaehee. You can put the snacks over on that table.” You smiled up at her, thankful for her attendance and helpful nature. 

Jaehee smiled and nodded, waving to Yoosung. “Hello, Yoosung. Did you finish all of your homework before coming to help (y/n)?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Yoosung nodded, violet eyes sparkling. “(Y/n) noona actually helped me finish it. So I’m free for the rest of the day!” 

“Ah, thank goodness for (y/n).” Jaehee patted your shoulder before heading to the table to set the snacks out. “Any word from Zen?” 

You sat back down and finished the face you’d been working on. “He should be here soon, too. I asked him to pick up the cake on his way.” 

Jaehee finished placing the snacks on the table and came back to kneel next to you and Yoosung. “Can I help with this, (y/n)?” she asked. “Or is there something else you’d like me to take care of?” 

You put a hand to your chin, lips pursing slightly. “Maybe make a sign for where the gifts should go?” you said with a small shrug. You couldn’t really think of anything else to be done except the balloons and waiting for the cake and remainder of the guests to arrive. “I think I brought a poster board for that somewhere. It should be near that same table where the food is.” 

The brunette woman nodded and stood. “And you want the gifts to go at the very end of that table? Or did you have a different place in mind?” she asked, making her way over to look for the poster board. 

“Uhhh…” you trailed off, looking around the spacious room for a moment. Jumin had picked a nice place, but the room itself was huge; you had no idea how to use all the space. So you’d mostly decorated everything toward the entrance of the room since that was what most people would focus on anyways. “How about that small table near the entrance, Jaehee? And I have some tape if you want to hang it up on the front of the table or something.” You rummaged around in the bag of supplies next to you and found the tape, then handed it to Jaehee with a smile. 

Jaehee returned your expression with a sweet smile of her own, taking the offered tape. “I’ll take care of it.” 

The three of you continued to work diligently for the next ten minutes before Zen burst through the door, the large cake box in his arms. “The most handsome man in Korea has arrived!” he announced playfully as he entered. 

A smile crept onto your face at the actor’s outburst and you stood, running to help him with the cake. “Hey Zen. Glad you and the cake made it here in one piece.” You motioned for him to place the cake next to the snacks that Jaehee had laid out. 

Zen easily lowered the large box onto the table amidst the other food items, a huge smile on his lips. “Everything looks really good, (y/n). I’m sure the twins will love it.” He pulled you into a side hug, squeezing your shoulder gently. After releasing you, his crimson eyes scanned the room, nodding to Yoosung and Jaehee. “Shouldn’t the Trust Fund Kid be here already?” Zen asked, mild disdain dripping from his voice.

You chuckled, shaking your head; their strained relationship was something you wished you could help them mend. Though you knew how stubborn Zen could be. Jumin would probably be willing to sit down and talk, unlike the albino actor. But unfortunately, you couldn’t fix everyone. Instead, you tried to be the best friend you could be to everyone in the RFA. “He’ll be here soon. He did rent the place after all.” 

Zen scoffed, leaning back against the table. “Yeah, yeah. I know. The rich kid can afford everything.” 

“Ah, now I know what you say behind my back, Zen.” 

All of you looked up at the sound of the deep voice only to see that Jumin had somehow managed to enter unnoticed. You smiled, blushing a bit for Zen’s sake. “Hi, Jumin. It’s good to see you.” Honestly, you and Jumin were probably the closest out of all of the members of the RFA. Besides the twins, of course. He had been there for you when things were hardest, offering sage advice and cool encouragement. 

The raven-haired director placed the two gift bags he held onto the table reserved for presents, then walked over to greet you with a soft hug. “Yes, it’s been far too long since we interacted in person.” After releasing you from the embrace, Jumin nodded to the others. “In fact, I can say the same for all of us. When was the last time we actually saw one another outside of the RFA party?” 

Jaehee pushed up her glasses. “I’m not sure that we actually have, Mr. Han.” 

You frowned, wishing that that wasn’t true; these people were your family. But everyone was so busy with their own lives that it became hard to see one another on a regular basis. “How sad. We really should try to get together at least once a month. I miss you guys.” 

“That would be so much fun. I’m sure I could find time between classes and LOLOL,” Yoosung said, grinning. 

Zen nodded, folding his arms over his muscular chest. “Unless I’m on a set filming, once a month shouldn’t be too hard.” The actor had been booking more TV and movie roles as of late, so it was a miracle that he’d even been able to make it to the party. 

“Everyone send Assistant Kang your schedules so that she can find a viable time for us to get together next month.” Jumin looked to his assistant, voice taking on its usual authoritative tone. 

Jaehee gave a curt nod. “Yes, sir. I think it’s a wonderful idea.” 

You smiled and reached over to grasp Jaehee’s shoulder reassuringly. “I can help you with that, too, Jaehee.” 

“Thank you, (y/n). I would love that.” She smiled, brown eyes crinkling behind her glasses. 

Looking down at your phone screen, you saw that it was about a minute from the time you’d told Vanderwood to bring the twins to the building. “They should be here any minute. So let’s clean up and make sure everything is presentable!” You clapped your hands together, signaling for everyone to start working. Everyone obliged, of course, and soon the room was ready for the twins’ arrival. 

So you awaited the preparatory text message from Vanderwood, then turned off the lights and made everyone hide. Within a minute of doing so, you heard voices in the hallway and grinned to yourself; you couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. 

As instructed, when the three men entered the room, Vanderwood flipped the lights on and everyone yelled “surprise!” in unison. Your eyes flickered between Saeran’s and Saeyoung’s shocked faces, drinking in their reactions. 

Saeyoung smirked, folding his arms across his chest. “I knew you guys were gonna do this. There’s no fooling the former Defender of Justice.” 

Vanderwood rolled his dark eyes, shaking his head. “Whatever. You had no idea. I saw you jump a bit when they all shouted.” 

You chuckled at the banter between Saeyoung and Vandy, but your eyes focused on Saeran. He seemed happy, though a bit uncomfortable. You understood, seeing as he was still not used to life outside of Magenta just yet. Especially not with the RFA. But it was plain to see that he seemed thankful despite his awkwardness. “And what about you, Sae? Did you see this one coming?” you asked, flitting over to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Yes and no. I figured you’d do something like this for me, even though I don’t deserve it.” Saeran easily enveloped you in his arms, resting his chin on top of your head gently. “But I’m thankful to you...and everyone else, of course.” He released you and smiled shyly to everyone else, turquoise eyes sparkling as he added on the last part of the sentence. 

\----------

The party was lovely. Everything went according to plan, which made you extremely happy as you’d put a lot of thought and effort into it. Hell, you’d even neglected the fact that it was your own birthday to plan everything. But you weren’t really one for celebrating your own birthday, so it wasn’t too big of a deal. Saeran was the only one who knew it was your birthday, but he also knew your preference for not making a big to-do about it. 

So you didn’t expect anything else to happen that evening as Saeran walked you back to your apartment. And that was completely okay with you. “Why don’t you stay tonight?” you asked, squeezing his hand before taking your key out to unlock the door. 

He nodded, vermilion bangs falling into his sea-colored eyes. “I’d love to.” The smile he graced you with was the best birthday present you could ever ask for, honestly. It lightened his entire aura, even though it looked to be only the slightest lift of his lips. 

“Good.” You felt your cheeks heat up a bit, turning away to focus on unlocking the door. As you opened it, you gasped. 

The entire room had been decorated with streamers, balloons, and even a banner in your favorite color. A popcorn machine, much like the ones at carnivals, sat on your dining room table. The smell of the popped, golden kernels filled the air. Beside it was an array of candy, boxed up just like they were in movie theaters. 

When you turned around to look at Saeran, your wide smile continued to grow. There he stood, holding out two tickets. “Want to go to the movies with me for your birthday, (y/n)?” he asked sweetly, blue eyes hopeful. 

You nodded eagerly and launched yourself at his chest, wrapping your arms around his torso tightly. “You don’t even have to ask, Sae.” 

His arms came down to wrap around your body, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. “I know you don’t usually like a big to-do, but you’re my girlfriend. So I had to do something.” Saeran pulled away slightly to look down into your eyes, then placed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “I’m really happy you were born. So I’ll take every chance to celebrate it with you,” he said, resting his head against yours lightly. 

“Mm. Same goes for you, darling,” you said, standing up on your tiptoes to connect your lips with his. Your arms moved upward to wrap around his neck, mouth moving against his fervently. With a small sigh, Saeran returned the kiss and allowed his hands to drop to your waist. Since the first kiss you’d bestowed on him in Magenta’s garden, the two of you had grown significantly in your passion for one another. In fact, the timid Saeran from before was almost nowhere to be found in this kiss. His tongue gently slid against your bottom lip after a few moments and you parted your mouth in response. Saeran sighed again as he slid his tongue into your mouth to gently caress yours. Then he pulled it back to place several tender kisses to your lips. 

“I love you, my flower,” he said once he’d pulled away completely. 

“I love you, too.” You rested your head on his chest for a moment before looking up at him with a playful expression. “Now, do I get to pick the movie?” 

Saeran chuckled, nodding. “Of course. Though I’d prefer something without cults.” 

“Saeran!”


End file.
